


Hidden in shadows

by BookNerdie



Series: Of wolfes and vipers [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNerdie/pseuds/BookNerdie
Summary: The city of Braavos whisper of a girl living in the streets who has never lost a fight and Oberyn has never been one to run from the promise of a good fight, but can a viper really beast a wolf?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oberyn leaves the seven kingdoms shortly after the rebellion, he raises his four daughters in the free city’s and never meets Ellaria. 
> 
> I own Nothing

The streets of Braavos where as familiar as the back of his hand.  It was here where he spent most of his time in the years that had passed since he left Dorne. His daughters, now of age all of them, did no longer follow him everywhere and did not stay with him all the time. Obara had move to Dorne but would visit from time to time, Sarella and Nymeria travelled the seas with Sarella mother most days and would occasionally stop to visit their father. Tyene was the one who spent most time with him still but preferred Pentos over Braavos and mostly remind there.

He heard whisper of her the last time he was here. Cat of the canals. A girl, seventeen at most, living in the streets of Braavos, more skilled with her sword then most others. The people of Braavos feared her, loved her, cherished her, and ran from her. After all these years finding someone who possessed a challenge was hard and he knew better than to underestimate someone because of their sex, his four daughters was plenty of proof for that.

So whenever he heard of someone who might pose a challenge for him, he went. Tyene would scoff and call him reckless. If Doran was here he would have said that Oberyn was chasing death and maybe he was.

He finds her in a tavern, the people of Braavos pointing him in her direction. She sits in the back, hidden in shadows and even when he sits across from her he cannot really see her face. Her hair is dark and her eyes light, grey perhaps? The lose shirt she wears does not hide the curves underneath it. Her mouth is pink and it tightens when he sits down. Her eyes narrow but he can’t help but feel like she does it on purpose. That every moment her face makes is by choice and not accident. There is something empty in her eyes, something he only sees because it’s what he sees every time he looks in a mirror. Someone not quite alive but not quite dead. Her hood leaves the rest of her face in shadow.

He sees the hint of steel at her side and smiles. The scars on her hands are scars he knows. Not because he has time but because he has caused such scars. He know which poison left which scar, or at least he knows most of them, but that is not something he would ever admit.

He is not sure how long they sit there, across from each other, staring at each other, their eyes never wavering. It could have been hours of minutes, but after a while her lips quirk and she rises and gestures for him to follow. He is not sure why he does it but he walks behind her up the stairs and into a room. There is a window but the night sky outside is dark and starless. He can only make out her outline as she drops her cloak at her feet and he does the same. She steps up in front of him and there is too much darkness to properly make out her features but he can see that she is beautiful, he can see a scar crossing her face. Her grey eyes staring up at him and then her mouth meets his.

They help each other shed their clothes and he hears her moan as his lip trail across her neck before he has even heard her speak. It does not take long before he hovers above her on the bed, his finger pumping in and out of her cunt before removing them and replacing them with his cock. Her nails scratch his back and her back arches. He spills inside of her and she hold him so that he remains on top of her. He wakes in to morning alone in the bed but she is not far away. She stands by the window looking out on Braavos, a thin sheet draped around her. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turns around.

She turns and his breathing hitches, in front of him there is a ghost, a beautiful and deadly ghost. She has a dagger in her hand and walks back to the bed, sitting down and looking down at him, her fingers playing with the sharp edge of her dagger. Her lips draw into a smirk and once again he is remained of someone trying to act human, trying to fit in, every move calculated and thought out. There are no natural movements. He wonders if he sees it only because once he tried to act human, tried to fit in with people by acting happy and like people expected.

“Ned Stark youngest daughter disappeared, even her in the east we hear rumors of the war across the sea. What a coincidence that I should run into her in Braavos.”

“Had I not wanted you to find me you would not have.” He does not know her at all, has heard very little of the youngest daughter of Ned Stark. This is the first words she has spoken to him. But yet he knows, he knows that she speaks the truth. Knows that this girl was not someone you meet by accident. Knew that if she wanted to stay hidden she would succeed.

“And do tell me, why did you let me find you?” He finds himself curious for her purpose, finds himself wondering what she wants from him.

“All in due time, for now all you need to know is that I wish to return to Westeros and that I have a deep hatred for Lions.” There is something quite sinister about her smile and eyes as she says this, and he feels himself feeling sorry for everyone who ever hurt this girl in anyway, for she was not one to forgive. She was not an enemy you wanted.

“I have not been in my home for many years, what makes you think I could help you return.” He is already sure that he will find himself helping her in some way. This was not a girl who took no for an answer.

“I believe you will find that now is the time to return.” She says nothing more before dropping the sheet and putting on her clothes, arming herself and walking out. And Oberyn knows, knows that this is not the end. Knows that there is nowhere in this world he could hide from her should she decide to hunt him.

He arranges for a ship to Dorne, sends for his daughters and a fortnight after meeting Arya Stark he boards a ship with his daughters, heading home for the first time since his sister died. He looks on as Braavos fades in the distance and he can feel his heart beating heard in his chest. He has not seen her board the ship and yet he knows that she is here. Knows that she has been watching as he made the plans to leave. Knows that somewhere on this ship there is a girl waiting for him to find her.

He finds her in his room. Siting on the bed, her legs crossed over each other, her eyes white as the clouds in the sky and he remains frozen for a moment until she shakes and her grey eyes return and looks upon him. She smiles at him, not a real smile, no this smile is mocking and filled with a thirst for blood. She pushes him to the bed and mounts him. Her hips settle over his and he looks on as she ride him hard, his hands on her breasts. He can’t help but think she looks like a queen. Her face as real as he has ever seen it as she gasps and moans on top of him. Pleasure filling her eyes and her mouth falling open as she comes around him. He can’t help but think she looks like a queen and a queen needs a kingdom. 


End file.
